Still Desperate, Still Housewives
by Wannabewriter123
Summary: A series of one-shots about what happened to the housewives following the series finale. Spoilers if you haven't seen 8x23.
1. And I Thought Being a Mother was Hell

**1. Lynette**

"Peter, so help me God, if you hit me with that ball one more time..." lectured Lynette, before being hit in the face with it.

"That's enough!" she yelled, and she chased him around the park. As she chased them around the park, a young couple with a baby in the stroller glared at Lynette, in awe. Lynette paused, and stared back at them, panting as she was out of breath.

"I'm a grandmother, okay," she snapped, "Wait until you get to be my age and after five kids and six grandchildren, you'll know why I'm yelling."

The couple looked at each other, and went along their merry way. It was a sunny Spring afternoon in Central Park over the weekend, and her grandchildren were hyped up on juice boxes and Little Debbie snacks that Lynette often spoiled them with.

While chasing Peter, Lynette saw Percy push his younger cousin, Piper, down.

"Percy!" she yelled across the park, "Stop bullying your cousin! It's not nice!"

"Penny needs to start disciplining you little terrors!" Lynette muttered under her breath, as she was ready to pull her hair out from the frustration.

Tom parked his car in the parking lot beside the park. He came out of it and walked to Lynette, who he could obviously tell was desperate for a break.

"Lynette!" he yelled, "Are you okay?"

Lynette, who was carrying some of Piper's dolls that she carelessly dropped around the park, threw them down on the ground. "Obviously I am not!" she shouted, as she was out of breath.

Tom went to pick them up. "Sweetie, why don't you take a break?" he passionately declared.

"Well I didn't because you weren't here," she said, "Now it's your turn."

Lynette kissed Tom on the lips and she patted his back. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said.

Lynette walked over to the bench, where beside it was a cooler. Lynette pulled out a juice box and she started to sip from it. "And I thought being a mother was hell. Being a grandmother is worse!" said Lynette, to herself. She was not aware that the woman beside her heard her.

"Amen to that," said a black woman with really gray hair. "I have two grandkids and that's plenty for me!"

"Want a juicebox?" asked Lynette.

"Absolutely." she replied.

Lynette handed her a juicebox from the cooler, and the woman graciously took it.

"Cheers!" said Lynette. The woman smiled.

The two sat back and chatted as they watched Tom try to handle the six grandchildren that Lynette tried to contend with as best as she could. It was a good Saturday afternoon for the Scavos.


	2. You Really Are My Biggest Fan

**2. Gabrielle**

"And that's all the time we have for today," chirped Gabrielle, sitting in a lavish chair on the set of her hit TV show, _Gabrielle's Closet_, "See us tomorrow for a look at the late Alexander McQueen's greatest fashions!"

"Cut!" yelled the director, and the audience who watched the show all gathered to leave. Gabrielle, in a bubblegum pink colored dress, smiled and looked around. This was her moment, and finally things were going her way. After all the things she had been through, Gabrielle got what she had deserved. She remembered though, her displeasure with having to leave Wisteria Lane, and let the life she left behind, and the friends, alone.

Gabrielle walked off the stage, and viewed the room around her. For almost ten years, this had been the hit show on the Home network. Gabrielle was proud of herself, and how far she had come. She sighed, and smiled. She shut the lights off and locked everything up. As she went to her car, she viewed a crowd of enthusiastic fans, all of them girls, who loved her show. She saw posters around the studio, and then she saw a lonesome girl standing near her car.

"Can I help you?" asked Gabrielle, trying to be polite.

The girl looked up at her, smiling, "Oh my god, you're talking to me?" she said.

Gaby chuckled. "Yes, why yes I am."

The girl pulled a photo of Gaby out from her purse. "Could you give me an autograph?" she asked, in a sweet tone.

Gabrielle was happy to comply with this girl's request; Gaby was still the same old Gaby, she loved being the center of attention. "I'd love to!" cheered Gaby.

Gabrielle got a purple marker, and signed her name. The girl's eyes widened, as she was struck with glee. "I'm only your biggest fan." she said.

"Aww, how sweet." said Gaby. "But I do get that a lot, hun."

The girl snatched the photo from her. "No, really," she said, "It's me, Grace."

Gaby looked shocked. The girl took off her designer sunglasses, and proved it was her. Gabrielle hugged her, and realized that it, after all, was Grace.

"My daughter!" she yelled, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"My mom told me everything ... I just had to see you. And when I realized it was you, the girl from Gabrielle's Closet, the show I viewed so religiously every Friday night, the show I always talked about with my friends, I just couldn't believe it. I had to come see you."

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile. She got to see her biological daughter again.

"You really are my biggest fan." Gaby said, "I missed you so much."


	3. It's Like Freaking Stepford Here

**3. Bree**

A cream-colored moving van pulled up in front of a grandiose home in the middle of a beautiful, though prestigious neighborhood in Louisville. As Bree got out of the truck, she was already greeted by a group of clean, respectable women.

"Hello," a woman said, before extending her hand, "I'm Josephine."

Bree was taken aback by the woman's manners. "I am Bree." she said, with a smile.

Another woman appeared from behind Josephine, who looked as if she was her sidekick. The woman waved. "I'm Audrey."

"Hello." said Bree.

A woman in black heels and a red dress who happened to be holding a casserole walked on over. "And I'm Bella, here's a casserole." she welcomed, as she handed Bree a casserole.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Bree, who grabbed the dish.

Trip came out from the other side of the moving van, and walked over to the women. He came up from behind his wife, and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, and this is my husband, Trip Weston..." greeted Bree. "He's a lawyer."

The girls gasped in amazement, as they were jealous of the red-headed woman's husband's profession.

"Well, we'd best be going." affirmed Josephine, who pretty much acted like the one in charge of the group.

"Yeah," agreed Audrey, "It was so nice meeting you though!" she assured.

Bella then piped in, "Yes! We are going to be some great neighbors. Oh and enjoy the casserole!"

"Oh I will," hinted Bree, "I absolutely will."

The women walked off, until Josephine turned around.

"Before I forget..." said Josephine.

"Yes?" interrupted Bree.

"We have a little group...you see, we all are Republicans here. We like to get together and ... chat." she informed.

"Really?" asked Bree.

"Yes, we meet every Sunday in the afternoon, care to join us?" she retorted.

"Absolutely." said Bree.

With that, Josephine walked off. Trip put his arm around Bree and they walked towards their new home.

"Well it looks like you'll fit in nicely here." said Trip.

"Perhaps," she said, "But you never know."

"It's like freaking Stepford here," he enlightened, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

As they walked over to the front door, Bree eyed the neighborhood - and the group of particular women she had already spoken to.

"I'm sure I will be," said Bree with a grin, "These women just don't know who they're dealing with."

Trip then entered the house, and Bree followed. Bree looked at the street once more, before closing the door afterward.


	4. I'm Ready

**4. Susan**

"Do you guys care if we make one more stop before we leave Fairview?" asked Susan, as she really did not want to upset her two children.

"I guess so." said M.J. as he crossed his arms and made an upset face. Susan could obviously tell that her son was very displeased.

Julie turned around and glared at M.J. She was always tired of how ungrateful, bratty, and childish M.J. could be - but what bugged her even more was how Susan always let him get away with it.

Susan turned down a long road, and they entered a cemetery. There were tons of gravestones, and Julie stared at Susan. She saw the grief, the sadness, and the loneliness in her eyes. Julie wished that she could do something for her mother, to help her assuage this pain, but she realized that there was nothing that could be done. Time was the only solution, and even then, it wasn't much of a solution.

"Do you guys care if I go really quick?" she said, "I kind of just ... want to be alone." Susan declared.

M.J. nodded, and Julie put her hand on her mother's shoulder. Susan touched her hand, and then took off the seatbelt and sighed. She opened the door and shut it.

Susan walked over to Mike's grave. She sat there, and stared at the dark gray stone. She touched the smooth stone and embraced the cold touch she felt. She started to speak, softly, as tears streamed down her face.

"I miss you so much," she said, "Life without you ... it's dull. It's bland. And I despise almost every single second of it. You were my one and only; there is no one out there who completed me like you. Michael Delfino, I love you with all of my heart. And there will never be anyone like you. You were perfect. And the right one for me. Through our ups and downs, we always stuck by each other. No matter what. And that is what love is."

Susan breathed in and out, and she wiped the tears off her face, before continuing to speak.

"I'm actually leaving Fairview now. I sold the house to some Jennifer woman, with a family of two - herself and then her husband. I hope things work out for them. They'll like it over at Wisteria Lane. But as for me, I'm done there. It's just too painful. Every morning I'd wake up and make myself a cup of coffee. I even had those mornings where I made two cups of coffee - one for me... and one for you. And then I would look out that window, and recall every single second of that tragic afternoon. Where you were murdered. On that front porch."

Susan began crying even more. "Well Mike, Julie gave birth to a baby girl. She named it Michaela, after you. And I think the doctor, Mark Bradley, wants to go out on a date with her. So life is going to be good again. But whatever challenges I go through in life now, and the things I deal with, they just won't be the same. I'll be at M.J.'s graduation, and thinking of you sitting right beside me, clapping at how far our son has come. I'll be at Julie's wedding, fantasizing of you saying some sort of special speech. I'll be at Michaela's swim meet, or something, and dreaming of you cheering our granddaughter on. I'll be laying in my bed, and contemplating of you laying there beside me. Life just won't be the same. But I must move on... and try to live what life I have left. Because that's what you would want me to do. And since that's what you want me to do, well by all means, I will do it. I love you Mike. I love you so much. I hope things are nice up there... and say hello to Adele for me."

Susan placed her hand on Mike's gravestone once more, and she blew a kiss to it, thinking of Mike. She walked back to the car, and she and her family drove off. As Susan drove down the road, she glared at the cemetery in the rear view mirror. She thought of her future, and her hopes that things would eventually, at some point, get better.

"I'm ready." said Susan, spontaneously.

"Ready for what?" Julie asked.

"Ready to finally live that happy ending that I've always wanted. I'm ready for life to get better. I'm ready to finally know what it means to live. And I'm finally ready to say goodbye to Mike. I'm ready to go off to a better place - where there are new memories to be made, new people to meet, and new lives to live. I think I'm ready. I'm ready. I am ready." Susan stated, as she attempted to be positive.

Julie nodded, and Susan looked at her. She placed her focus back on the road, and off she drove. As she drove out of Fairview, she slowly smiled and she _knew _that in time it would get better. And things would fall into place, and she would be happy again. . .


	5. Dirty Little Secrets

**5. Jennifer**

_A/N: This is the last of the one-shots. Since people were so curious about what was in Jennifer's box, I chose to create some twisted idea of my own. I actually thought about doing a chapter for Renee, but really, she got her happy ending - so I could care less. But please R&R! :)_

Jennifer Evans opened the box. That box entailed some of her biggest secrets. The contents of it stared at her until she was blue in the face. As she viewed the single object that lied her biggest secret, she realized her problems would never ever go away. Especially the one that lied right in front of her.

She tucked the box in a safe cabinet, where she then proceeded to lock it. Her husband, Steve, walked in.

"Hey honey," he said, "What do you think of this place?"

Jennifer turned her head in the opposite direction. She didn't want her husband to know that she was still worked up over her past. "It's great," she said, "Just great."

Steve put the box down on the hard-wood floor, and he scanned the room. He then noticed that his wife could not bear to look at him. He walked over, and placed his arms around her stomach. He hugged her and she welcomed his embrace.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again: you have nothing to worry about anymore." comforted Steve, "All our problems ... they're gone now."

Jennifer pushed his hands away. "Like hell they are!"

"What are you talking about? Yes, they are!" he exclaimed, "We left them all back in Indianapolis."

"Really? We did, did we?" Jennifer replied. She grabbed Steve by the arm, and they walked over to the garage. Jennifer then let go of Steve, and she got the key out. She placed the key in the cabinet, thus opening it, and then she handed the box to Steve.

Steve then decided to open the box, and he could not believe what he saw.

"Oh my god," he said, "This is bad."

"Yeah," Jennifer declared, "This is really bad."

Inside the box was their worst nightmare: the gun they used on the night they committed a very heinous crime. There was a blood stain on the grip, and one bullet remained in the chamber.

"You remember what we did with that gun?" asked Jennifer.

"We killed your mother." coldly stated Steve.

"And do you remember why?" she replied.

"Because she knew about all the other people we killed." said Steve with a smile.

Jennifer laughed, and Steve kissed her.

"I'm going to run out and get the rest of the stuff, I'll be right back." Steve said.

"Alright babe." said Jennifer.

As Steve left the room, Jennifer eyed the garage. She looked around, fearing that someone had overheard her conversation. Jennifer looked at the box once more, and placed the gun beside it. She opened the secret compartment to the box, and found a crinkled up note. She unfolded the note, and read what it said...

_The truth always has a way of coming out_

_And you can't hide your dirty little secrets forever_

_You will pay_

Jennifer crumbled up the note and threw it across the room. She grabbed the gun, and realized that it was time for her to do what she had been longing to do for awhile. She cocked the gun, and aimed it at her head. She took one last deep breath and let the gun fire.

She then fell to the floor, and died a few seconds later. Back outside, Steve greeted his new neighbors: Lynette, Bree, and Gabrielle. Though the warm welcome was shortly interrupted by a loud bang... and Steve and his new neighbors found Jennifer Evans dead.


End file.
